El amor compartido, quien es Kyoshi?
by Lunas Sabdish
Summary: Kyoshi está revolviendo todo y al parecer vino para quedarse...¿quien es esta extraña youkai que puede sacar los sentimientos mas profundos de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, acaso un amor compartido?CAP9!reciensito pss jajaja lean q ya Inu c ntra d tooo!
1. No puedo matarte y lo sabes

**TITULO** ¿QUIEN ES KYOSHI?

**AUTOR:** LUNAS SABDISH Y ANGLIK DJILAH

**COMENTARIO :**

UN DIA COMO CUALQUIER OTRO, SOLO QUE ESTE TRAE CONSIGO EL PASADO, ¿QUIEN ES LA PERSONA QUE DICE QUERER MATAR A SESSHOMARU? ¿ACASO UN AMOR DEL PASADO?

-Iré solo

-Pero Amo bonito que mejor que ir acompañado por mí, su fiel servidor JAKEN!!

Era una noche bastante lúgubre, Sesshoumaru se encontraba en frente del árbol del dragón que mató a su padre. Aunque era una idea bastante rara ese lugar era su lugar favorito.

Repentinamente un fuerte viento dio a conocer la forma de un sujeto con una capucha negra. Sesshoumaru estaba desconcertado, pero aún así no perdió la calma.

-Sigues viva. No puedo decir que me alegre. ¿Por qué usas esa capucha? si se quien eres

-Esta capucha hará mi trabajo más fácil, ya que así no tendré que verte.

-Ya veo, piensas matarme, pues no creo que lo logres.

-Ya veremos, como parece que estas tan confiado no necesitaré esto.

Rápidamente se quitó la capucha y dio a ver la figura de una mujer. Tenía cabello largo negro y ojos verdes bastante claros. Era esbelta y bien proporcionada. Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa. Luego ella levantó su rostro y lo miró mostrando una cara de odio. Desenvainó su espada y lo atacó fuertemente. Para su sorpresa él no se movió.

-No está muerto......aún- pensó,Y desapareci

-Pero que diablos ocurrió aqu

-Estás seguro que aquí se encuentra el señor Sesshomaru Jaken?

-Si Lin solo ayúdame a buscarlo Se escuchó un leve movimiento.

-Amito bonito quién le hizo esto?!!! No pudo haber sido ese estúpido de Inuyasha, no es tan fuerte, pero entonces quien??

-Todavía sigue viva

-¿Quién?....

-Kyoshi

-¿Quién es Kyoshi señor Sesshomaru?

-Apártate!

- ¿Qué pasa s... Sesshomaru tomó a Lin y la dejó en un claro lejos de la pelea que se iba a iniciar.

-Tu pelea es conmigo no con ella

-Me pareció una buena carnada para llamar tu atención, no creo que quieras perder tu cena. Sesshomaru empezaba a perder la paciencia pero aún así logró controlarse. -

No es ninguna cena ella es...

-No me digas que el gran Sesshomaru carga con humanos.

-¿Para que has venido?... Kyoshi

-¿Acaso no te agrada mi visita?... Sesshomaru

-No se responde una pregunta con otra pregunta.

-Tú ya sabes la respuesta

-Es cierto pero ¿por que quieres matarme?

-No me hagas preguntas en balde, estas retrasando mi trabajo, tengo una cita pendiente

-no te retrazo pero a cambio responde, ¿Cómo es que sigues viva? Se supone que debiste haber muerto en..

-como me dijiste hierba mala nunca muere- avanza a gran velocidad para matrl a Sesshomaru. Para su sorpresa él no se movió... nuevamente

-es lo mejor que puedes hacer después de tantos años tendrias que haber mejorado, pero veo que ha sido todo lo contrario.

-veo que no te has dado cuenta es cual es el verdadero ataque

-tu famoso veneno no funciona conmigo, y lo sabes

-no pretendo matarte... por ahora.

- Dicho esto, desapareció Sesshomaru, fue a donde se encontraba Lin mientras que entre los oscuros arbustos se susurraba:

-no puedo matarte y lo sabes, pero haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para destruirte.

* * *

-señor Sesshomaru, ya regresó- dijo Lin muy contente

-amo bonito, se encuentra usted bien – dijo exhausto. A lin se le habia ocurrido jugar con él y se sentia muy cansado al igual que ella. Al observar esto Sesshomaru dijo:

- Pasaremos aquí la noche. -señor Sesshomaru, le puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo Lin inocentemente. Sesshomaru asintio.

-¿Quién es Kyoshi? - ella es....

* * *

**LUNAS SABDISH: **HOLAS!!! COMO LES PARECIO EL CAP????? ME ESFORCE MUCHO PARA HACERLO, ESPERO PODER PUBLICAR PRONTO EL OTRO, YA QUE ESTOY DE VACACIONES. PORFAS MANDENME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ANGLIK DJILAH: **ESPERO QUE EL CAP SEA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO PARA QUE NOS MANDEN REVIEWS. LA VERDAD NOS VINO LA INSPIRACI"N, ESPERO QUE PODAMOS SEGUIR CON ESTE FIC, ESTO CLARO SI NOS MANDAN REVIEWS!!!!


	2. Quiero hablar con él! A ti no te creo!

**TITULO: **¿QUIEN ES KYOSHI'

**AUTOR: **LUNAS SABDISH Y ANGLIK DJILAH

**COMENTARIO:**

Un día como cualquier otro, solo que este trae consigo el pasado, ¿quién es la persona que dice querer matar a Sesshomaru? ¿acaso un amor del pasado?

****

**CAP.2 **¡¡QUIERO HABLAR CON ÉL! ¡A TI NO TE CREO!

-ABAJO!!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! Que diablos hice ahora??!!!

-No me digas que no sabes!! Eres un insensible y un grosero que no sabe tratar a una dama!!!

-Yo!!! Yo nunca hago nada!! Tú eres la que siempre me para gritando!

-No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de echarme la culpa!!

-Por favor señorita Kagome disculpe los modales de esta bestia.

-Si Inuyasha compórtate!

-¿Qué dijiste?!- Inuyasha cogió a Shippo y le dio varios coscorrones y lo dejaron mal (n/a: ya saben cuando le quedan los chinchones grandes)

-Ahhh (suspiro) otro día normal, ¿qué pasa Kirara?- y es que el gato de dos colas se había puesto en postura defensiva en dirección a lo profundo del bosque.

-Diablos!!!! Me has descubierto pequeño animal. Creo q me iré por un rato. Lo importante es que te encontré... pequeño Inuyasha.

* * *

En otro lado del bosque................

-Señor Sesshomaru!! Miré lo que encontré!

-Niña tonta a mi amito bonito no le importa lo que hayas encontrado!!

-Al señor Sesshomaru no le importa señor Jaken??- Dijo Lin bastante triste

-Tus flores son muy bonitas deberías ir a buscar mas- dijo Sesshomaru en tono neutral, para calmar las cosas, como siempre solía hacer, sin dejar que Jaken y Lin se enteraran

-Gracias señor Sesshomaru iré a traer mas!!- y salio corriendo como solia hacerlo

Sesshomaru, es un susurro dijo

-para que has venido de verdad... Kyoshi...

----------FLASHBACK ---------------

-Es su deber como sucesor del clan, debe exiliarla y si se rehusa debe usted acabar con su traidora existencia.

-que venga Najib, es una ORDEN!!!

-como mande señor Sesshomaru

* * *

minutos después esa misma noche

-mando llamar

-si, dejenos solos.- los soldados abandonaron la sala- tengo que pedirte un favor Najib, ya que tu me avisaste de la traición de Kyoshi, quiero pedirte que le digas...

-señor Sesshomaru, ella es una traidora no me pueden ver hablando con ella.

- no pasara nada, quiero que le digas que DEBE dejar el clan pero que lo haga al pasar la media noche, y que no vaya sola...

- no puedo acompañarla señor

-calla, dile que no ira sola que espere por mi.

- pero señor usted es el lider del clan, no puede abandonar esta responsabilidad.

-no me importa en absoluto este clan, es mi deseo estar con ella, este o no en el clan.

- como diga señor Sesshomaru-y para si mismo- pero mientras yo sea el mensajero usted no dejara esta posición en el clan- y desaparecio

* * *

al otro dia

-Al fin te encontré!

-Najib pero que diablos..?

-Sólo escucha. El señor Sesshomaru me ha mandado decirte que quedas exiliada de este clan por tu traicion y que por esta razon él desea romper todo vínculo contigo. No desea volverte a verte asi que te aconseja que salgas antes del mediodia.-Najib se disponía a irse pero..

-Espera! Aún así quiero hablar con él! A ti no te creo! Necesito que él mismo me lo diga!!

-Eso no será posible y si osas pisar el castillo serás acribillada por los soldados.

-No, esas porquerías que se llaman a si mismas youkais, a lo mucho podrán ocasionarme un leve rasguño-dijo en tono arrogante- Así que llámalo de una vez

-eres demasiado arrogante, sabes que si llegas al castillo no solo ellos te atacaran, sino toda la comunidad, el señor Sesshomaru, en cuenta a su relacion, te esta evitando esa humillación... si, por tu ojos puedo saber que no me equivoco, y no, no va ir contigo ya que por ningún motivo el va a dejar su puesto como lider del clan. Y para evitar represarías me retiro- desapareció dejando a una Kyoshi muy perpleja.

-como pudo engañarme, sobre todo después de su promesa, si te vuelvo a ver, ten por seguro que te matare.- dicho esto abandono el clan, no sin antes dejas una húmeda huella en la tierra en la que naci

* * *

a la media noche

-donde estas Kyoshi?

- mi señor me disculpe pero Kyoshi dijo que se iria sin usted ya que ella no tiene sentimiento alguno hacia usted, no desea verlo ni hablarle mas mi señor, lo lamento señor.

-si esa es su decisión la respeto, volvamos al castillo- pero pensó otra cosa, muy diferente- como pudiste, acaso no crees en la promesa que te hice, te lo dije, siempre serás lo mas importante para mi , digan lo que digan los demás, yo te creo, pero parece que la que no creyó fuiste tú. Mis sentimientos son de verdad, como lamento tu decisión.

----------FLASHBACK----------------

-Igual que en ese momento mis sentimientos no han cambiado en absoluto, ni cambiaran. Te ame, te amo y te amaré por siempre.- pensó nuestro hermoso youkai.

* * *

HOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!

ESPERO QUE NO LES PARECASCA MUY MELOSO PERO TENIA QUE MOSTRAR LA PARTE INTERNA DE SESSHOMARU Y LA RAZON DEL ODIO CON KYOSHI:

ya saben si lo leen, critiquennos no importa pero, mandenos reviews!!!


	3. No HaS cAmBiAdO eN nAdA

**TITULO: **¿QUIEN ES KYOSHI'

**AUTOR: **Luna Sabdish, -- Y ANGLIK DJILAH

**COMENTARIO: **Vamos a ver si Inuyasha es tan listo como el cree ser

_**Cap 3 Veo que no has cambiado**_

-Como pude perderlos tan rápido!!- pensó Kyoshi – ah! Ya los encontré, pero... como le haré para llamar su atención, si... usare esto – Kyoshi se fue rumbo a una aldea cercana

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Inuyasha siento la presencia de un fragmento de la perla

-en donde?

-fuera del bosque

-entonces que esperamos-Kagome y Shippo montaron la bicicleta, mientras que Sango y Miroku fueron sobre Kirara. Inuyasha, como siempre, se fue solo. Se escuchó un fuerte ruido no tan lejos de ellos.

-Será mejor que los acompañe- pensó Kyoshi

Para su sorpresa era Naraku con Kagura, los cuales habían encontrado una aldea. Ya la habían destruido por completo pero aún así no encontraban lo que estaban buscando.

-¿Dónde puede estar ese fragmento Naraku? Tienes alguna idea

-No, pero pronto llegara Inuyasha y estoy seguro que el los encontrara. Ven debemos irnos por ahora.-Rápidamente Naraku y Kagura desaparecieron. Unos minutos después llegó Inuyasha.

-¿Pero que diablos pasó aquí?!!-gritó Inuyasha

-Esto me huele a Naraku

-Pero Miroku.... No pudo ser Naraku ya que todavía siento la presencia del fragmento

-¿Qué?! Entonces quien pudo haber hecho esto?

-No lo se Sango no lo se, pero esto puede ser una trampa

-Bueno lo único que importa es el fragmento así que Kagome donde esta?

-Mmmmm siganme- Todos empezaron a caminar por toda la aldea. No era un espectáculo placentero, hasta que......

-Aquí!! Aquí debe estar

-Kagome lo único que hay aquí son cuerpos! Así que no seas tonta y busca bien

-No soy ninguna tonta!!! ABAJO!!

-Ahhhh!! Esperen! Creo que lo encontré!

-Donde está?-preguntaron todos a coro

-Ahí, dentro del anciano

-¿QUE?-todos otra vez

-Bueno lo único que queda por hacer es abrir a este anciano, así que Inuyasha pon tus manos a la obra.

-¿Qué? Estás loco? Yo no voy a meter mis manos en ese anciano!!!

-Eso me parece no sera necesario- dijo una voz nueva. Era Kyoshi con la capucha otra vez.

-déjame ver si he entendido, tu dices que no será necesario ehh?, a ver dime porque??- dijo un irritado Inuyasha

-Es simple veras...

-Ella tiene el fragmento- dijo Kagome muy calmada, algo raro en ella.

-Vaya me parece que te subestime mujer sabes quien soy?-se dirigió a Kagome

-Lo sospecho- mientras tanto Inuyasha miraba a cada una incrédulo hasta que estallo:

-¿Pero quien diablos eres?- pregunto a gritos Inuyasha

-Bueno debo admitir que eso me dolió. No me recuerdas todavía. Mmm De repente esto te ayude a recordar-de la nada Kagome ahogó un grito y el hemoso rosto del hanyou ya tenida un corte diagonal debajo del ojo derecho.

-Pero de donde sabes eso?-dijo el incredulo hanyou

-Bueno no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo tonto hanyou.

-pero, ¿Ya sabes quien soy, no?

-En eso estoy ....creo

-De veras todavía no?

-jeje..., ..., no

-Bueno entonces...-se quitó la capucha y le dirigió una gran sonrisa a Inuyasha. Éste se veía muy sorprendido y de la nada empezó a lagrimear.

-No tienes que llorar...

-No estoy llorando, solo tengo una basura en el ojo nada mas!!!-Kyoshi se fue acercando a Inuyasha y cuando estaba en frente de él, lo abrazó.

-Te he extrañado mucho Inuyasha

-Tu también me has hecho falta.-Todos veían la escena confundidos, pero se podría resaltar la actitud de Kagome. No se veía nada confundida mas celosa y se volteó para dirigirse a un lugar lejos de esa visión.

-No me fio de ella estoy segura que es una youkai, pero no le hará nada a Inuyasha, pero como reaccionara frente a nosotros, eso no lo se...

Unos minutos después....

-Y bueno quienes son tus amigos?

-El es miroku -en susurro: si te hace alguna pregunta fuera de lo normal puedes matarlo-, ella es Sango y es una fuerte exterminadora y el gato que siempre la acompaña es Kirara, el es Shippo un zorro insolente y muy tonto!

-OYE!!!

-Y ella es ..... ¿dónde está Kagome?

-No lo sabemos, creo estaba un poco enojada y se fue a su casa

-Y ahora que la habrá enojado?-Inuyasha trató de cranear, énfasis en el cranear- Iré a traerla, no te vallas...por favor

-No te preocupes aquí estaré.-Dicho esto Inuyasha fue al futuro a traer a Kagome de vuelta (n/a: ya saben mas o menos lo que pasa cuando Inu va a traer a Kagome, así que se los dejo a ustedes).

-Y bueno señorita Kyoshi, ¿Qué es usted exactamente de Inuyasha?

-Pues soy como una especie de ... la verdad no se como explicarlo. ¿Quién es esa mujer tan extraña que lo acompaña?

-Es kagome, una chica que viene del futuro y nos ayuda a encontrar los fragmentos de la perla.

-Ya veo....-para su interior pensó-se parece bastante a Kikyo.

-La actitud de Inuyasha para contigo fue bastante rara.-Kyoshi vio a shippo con curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Inuyasha no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos. Pero contigo no dudó y no contuvo nada.-Kyoshi se sonrió.

-¿Por qué todos ustedes se han unido a Inuyasha?-Kyoshi pensó, luego volteó y miró a Sango detenidamente, luego a Miroku y finalmente a Shippo.-para su interior- Ya veo ... Naraku.

-Tengan cuidado-gritó Miroku, pero para esto Kyoshi ya se había puesta la capucha y desapareció.

Los bichos de Naraku salieron del panal que para variar Naraku cargaba. Al ver esto Miroku retiró su mano derecha y cogió su báculo. Sango lanzó a hiraikotzu, pero naraku lo esquivó.

-Parece que Inuyasha y la mujer abandonaron el grupo, aunque creo que los están dejando solos, creo que no los consideran una ayuda, mas bien un estorbo (tono burlón)

-Callate maldito

- No te preocupes Sango tu ya tienes con quien pelear

De entre las sombras un niño, un exterminador apareció

-Kohaku

-Destruye a tu querida hermana

Kohaku siguiendo las órdenes de Naraku ataca a Sango. Por otro lado...

-Kagura encárgate del monje

Cuando la pelea ya estaba muy avanzada, los que peleaban estaban cansados. Naraku deció acabar con ellos

-Kagura, Kohaku, retirense- mando un ataque nunca antes visto. Iba directo a Sango y a Miroku, pero..

- que demonios!- Naraku estaba furioso y no era para menos, ya que su ataque había colisionado con otro. La explosión hizo que todos cayeran al suelo.

Cuando el humo se disipó Kohaku había desaparecido, Nraku miró de reojo al oscuro bosque que se encontraba a su izquierda. Destellos verdes ocultaban los ojos de la atacante, pues se notaba que era mujer. Naraku tuvo una idea, sonrió.

-Tengo un nuevo blanco- dijo en un susurro, aunque ella lo pudo escuchar

Naraku decidió marcharse, olvidándose de Kohaku.

-Demonios...quien diablos es Naraku?

---------------------------------------

ANGLIK DJILAH: ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO, SABEN SE ME OCURRIÓ UNA IDEA, QUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR QUIÉN DIJO "DEMONIOS"

YA SABEN REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!

LUNAS SABDISH: MEJOR NO DES IDEAS MAMITA...NO MENTIRA. OJALÁ LES GUSTE! GRAX X LEER

REVIEWS: Grax por los reviews y sígannos mandando!

Tsuki-chan: a anglik le parc tb q están un toque cortos y ojala que esto no haga que dejes de leer el fic! grx x el review

Kuramati: okas haremos lo posible por hacer que lo diálogos no sean tan confusos y largos! Grax x escribir

Chi: Si c q son un toq cortos y ojalá que éste este mejor! Grax x el review

LUNAS SABDISH: Gracias a todos, de veras apreciamos mucho sus reviews x fas no dejen de mandarnos xq la historia c va a poner interesante. Si tienen tiempo pa leer algo mas he hecho un fic de shaman king que se llama : la visita de los grandes espíritus, ojalá lo lean ta weno!!

Grax


	4. PeNsAmIeNtOs LaRgOs

**TITULO: **¿QUIEN ES KYOSHI?

**AUTOR: **Luna Sabdish, -- Y ANGLIK DJILAH

**COMENTARIO: **En este cap mas que todo se van a poder recalcar los pensamientos de dos personajes, está muy bueno cualquier cosa les sugeriría que lo leyeran escuchando The Reason de Hoobastank o I'm too lost in you de Sugarbabes. Xsia solo sugerencia, jeje. Las letras de esas canciones tienen mucho que ver con el contenido de este cap. Ojalá les guste!

**Cap 4: Pensamientos largos**

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Kyoshi.

-Oigan!! Están todos bien?- preguntó Inuyasha que venía corriendo con Kagome en su espalda.

-Si Inuyasha, no hay ningún problema

Miroku puso al tanto a Inuyasha y a Kagome de lo sucedido. Los dos estaban sorprendidos. Aunque Kagome sabía que había algo más en toda la historia prefirió comentarlo con Kyoshi, pero en privado.

-Un fragmento de la perla

-Donde?

-Allá entre los árboles

-ah si se me olvidaba, como tu amiga puede ver los fragmentos les traje este.

-no aparte del que tienes hay otro

- si pues creo que este lo tiene- dejando ver Kohaku detrás de ella.

-KOHAKU, no puedo creer que estés bien

-Sabes algo mujer, no creo que le estés haciendo un bien al dejarle el fragmento puesto

-Pero si se lo quito, él... él...

-Moriría, pero de esa manera no será un utensilio para Naraku

-Colmillo sagrado

-Así es, me alegra que Inuyasha este con alguien que supere su coeficiente intelectual. Colmillo Sagrado puede revivir a tu hermano y ya no necesitaría el fragmento de la perla

-Que quieres decir que soy un tonto!!

-Él de la culpa se inculpa – sonrió Kyoshi

-Partiremos en busca de Sesshomaru, y esta decidido

-Pero no Ahora, Sango debes descansar

-Pero excelencia...

-Pero nada, debes descansar- diciendo esto Miroku, Kirara, Shippo y

Sango llevando a Kohaku fueron a la cabaña

-Kyoshi deseo hablar contigo

-Sobre?

-Me parece que lo sabes muy bien

-Si pero quería asegurarme

-Inuyasha, déjanos solas

-Pero Kagome...

-Hazle caso y déjanos solas.

-Grrr.... – se fue

-ahora me vas a decir a que has venido...-Kagome miró a Kyoshi desconcertada

-Llévate a Lin, Jaken. Hay un pequeño arroyo si sigues el camino que te indique. Vete de una buena vez.

-Pero amo bonito usted me necesita más aquí para pelear contra ese maldito de Inuyasha!! Más ahora que Kyoshi se le ha unido.-Sesshomaru puso cara pensativa.

-Era de esperarse-pensó-al fin y al cabo ellos siempre se llevaron bien...aunque no te pensaba ver tan pronto...

-Amo bonito...yo...

-Vete Jaken que ya están por llegar

-Como usted diga amo. Vamos Lin, hay un lugar en donde podemos jugar...

-Si!!!-Jaken se llevó a Lin a jugar cerca del arroyo. Sesshomaru se encontraba nervioso...al igual que Kyoshi.

Los dos sentían nervios de verse. No sabían como iban a reaccionar, especialmente enfrente de tantas personas. No podían permitir que sus sentimientos se revelaran. Debían continuar esta farsa. A los dos se les vino justo la misma frase "Cuando una flor se marchita nunca vuelve a florecer".

-Sesshomaru!!! Donde te escondes??!!

-No puedo decir que me alegre verlos-dijo Sesshomaru tranquilamente, mirando fijamente a Kyoshi, la cual al verlo no pudo evitar retirar la mirada sintiéndose nerviosa-él es mejor que yo en ólate, tu puedes hacerlo... síguela. Nadie lo not

-Tampoco nos agrada verte a ti tampoco. Necesitamos que nos hagas un favor.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que los voy a ayudar?

-Has cambiado y lo he notado fácilmente. Algo me dice que nos ayudaras...-Todos miraban detenidamente a las palabras y actitudes que estos dos demostraban. Sesshomaru, para desviar su mirada se dirigió a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Con tu espada revive al hermano de Sango.-Sesshomaru reflexionó. Las siguientes palabras tenían que ser bien escogidas. No podía ayudarle, pero, tampoco quería rehusarle, tenían razón él había cambiado, por no sabia que fuera tan notorio.

-No

-Te costo mucho decidir no crees – Kyoshi se sorprendió. Kagome no había hablado desde su, conversación. Era extraño.

- Que dijiste- no había tomado Kyoshi en cuenta que Sesshomaru había escuchado

-disculpen pero me retiro, mañana tengo examen de álgebra y debo ir a mi casa. – todos, simplemente todos se quedaron atónitos, mientras Kagome se retiraba, cuando Inuyasha reaccionó intento ir detrás de ella, pero alguien se lo impidió.

-Que haces?-preguntó Miroku

-Es su decisión-afirmó Kyoshi

-Sesshomaru, por favor, se que lo odias pero comprende, no puedo, no podemos dejar que Naraku lo vuelva a utilizar. Seria de gran ayuda incluso para ti.-Luego de un largo rato, en el cual Sesshomaru meditó bien las cosas

-Lo haré pero solo porque me conviene

Sesshomaru agita su espada y destruye a los monstruos de la muerte que estaban siempre presentes alrededor del cuerpo de Kohaku. En otras palabras lo revivió. Sango en lágrimas lo abrazó. Miroku y Shippo estaban con ella, mientras que Kyoshi no podía contener su sorpresa. Miraba a Kohaku y a Sesshomaru, sin darse cuenta que Inuyasha se encontraba observándola. Sesshomaru guardó su espada y se volteó para irse. Kyoshi quería detenerlo pero no sabía como, hasta que Inuyasha...

-Espera!!-Sesshomaru paró pero no volteó, pensó que Kyoshi lo iba a detener pero parece que se equivocó...

-Gracias...-dijo Sango llorando-muchas gracias...-En ese momento Sesshomaru sintió algo raro en su interior. Algo nuevo para él...-¿Qué es esto?, piedad, compasión? algún sentimiento de los humanos...-Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que este sentimiento no era tan desagradable después de todo.

Levantó la mirada y notó que Kyoshi lo miraba... Para su sorpresa ella no dejaba de mirarlo, pero parece que ella también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó rápido.

-Es hora de irnos-sugirió Inuyasha- Debemos dejar que Kohaku descanse.

-El camino de regreso es muy largo...no sería mejor quedarnos aquí, después de todo todas nuestras cosas están aquí.

-Tiene razón señorita Kyoshi, no lo crees Inuyasha

-Yo creo que sería mejor regresar, además aquí está Sesshomaru y no quiero quedarme cerca de el

-No me importa. Yo estaba aquí para encontrarlos nada más.

-Bueno entonces está decidido-dijo Kyoshi-nos quedaremos.-y aunque Kyoshi iba a explotar, ya que no sabía si iba a soportar dormir sabiendo que él se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella, aceptó, era lo mas lógico.

Mientras los demás alistaban las cosas, ella se alejó, se echó en una rama y empezó a pensar

FLASHBACK

-Esto no me puede estar pasando...

Kyoshi estaba pensativa. Se encontraba en el castillo de Inutaisho. Ya era bastante tarde y debía estar cuidando al herido Sesshomaru.

-Kyoshi...¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó su entrenadora Kaima

-Yo...simplemente descansaba

-Sabes que está prohibido, tú no puedes sentir nada por nadie

-Lo sé... es por eso que quería pedirle un favor...no puedo seguir cuidando de él...

-Entiendo, pero si no lo haces Inutaisho lo considerará una ofensa y...

-Debo irme...el príncipe espera por m

**CDE**

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-Kyoshi esperaba una respuesta, pero no la obtuvo, parece que Sesshomaru seguía inconsciente.

-Sabes...-tomó un paño y un envase con agua tibia y empezó a lavarle el rostro, se veía mejor, pero aún así no abría los ojos- me preocupas, ya deberías haber despertado

Luego tomó una toalla y cariñosamente lo secó...-yo...yo te quiero

Tenía que desahogarse con alguien y no había nada de malo en eso al fin y al cabo él no la podía escuchar- parecerá tonto sobre todo por que no te conozco, no he hablado contigo pero no se- se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro- si no despiertas tendré que irme ya que no habrá nada más que yo pueda hacer, así que yo no quería irme sin probar tus ... -acercó su rostro con el de Sesshomaru, iba a besarlo pero una lágrima suya se deslizó y cayó en el rostro del youkai –no...agachó la mirada- debo irme.

Cogió el envase con el trapo y lo colocó en su lugar y se fue. No se había dado cuenta que Sesshomaru al verla salir abrió los ojos y en sus vestiduras había dejado una rosa blanca, una de las que significan amor eterno, pero a su vez amor secreto.

FLASHBACK

-Hace ya tanto que me declare yo a ti, a veces me pregunto si es que tú estabas o no inconsciente. Dios... parezco una humana por estos sentimientos.... Aunque tienen sentido. Me crié con ellos, después de todo mi madre murió a manos de..., que importa al fin y al cabo ya paso, me crié con humanos, muy simples, muy débiles pero muy bondadosos, creo que es por eso que no encajé bien en aquel sitio, porque me crié con humanos, pienso, que... si no fuera por Kaima y por Sesshomaru creo que no lo hubiera soportado. Muchas, demasiadas veces culpe a los humanos, mate a varios, por su culpa..., por su culpa nunca pude encajar, pero no es verdad... ellos me enseñaron muchas cosas, la mayoría se fue con el tiempo, pero en el transcurso de los años, me enseñaron los mas hermoso y peligroso que puedo tener, a amar, si ellos me enseñaron a amar, por eso era diferente, por saber amar, la vida, mi vida, por valorar el amor de otros, por simplemente no dejarlos morir... si eso es muy hermoso, demasiado para mi, una Youkai, que solo debe servir a su propósito, sobrevivir... en el fondo yo quería mas que eso, por eso no quise cambiar, lo intentó, no puedo decir que Kaima no lo intento, pero era yo... no quería cambiar, ser una mas, un soldado al que mandar a matar, por eso me odiaba, si Nahib. Me odiaba, si el me odiaba por tener lo que nunca tuvo, pero que puedo hacer yo, lo intenté, juro que acoplarme... creo que era demasiado para mi, o como el me dijo "Eres demasiado para este estúpido sitio, enséñame, enséñame a amar"... si aquellas palabras, las hermosas palabras de Sesshomaru me ayudaron a seguir adelante, a no darme por vencida... me duele, me duele mucho que haya terminado así, pero será por algo, si todo es por algo, tontos humanos, también me lo enseñaron, que no hay mal que por bien no venga. Bueno... aquella rosa, nunca supe que significo, o nunca quise saber hasta ese momento....

Siempre, siempre estará mi mente aquel momento en el que te dije lo que sentía, que me exprese como no lo había hecho antes, porque... creo que no he amado a alguien mas y es que tu... tus palabras... el momento...

FLASHBACK

--Sesshomaru, me alegro al verte mejor

-Si padre, quería saber ¿Qué fue de la mujer que me cuidó?

-Bueno, al tu estar ya curado, no había más razón para retenerla aquí. Estuvo cuidando te día y noche y..

-Se fue...¿a dónde?

-No lo sé, pero ¿Por qué tanto interés

-Yo sólo quería darle... las gracias

-Las gracias, tu dando las gracias, mandaré a esa mujer a decapitar

-Porque

-Que te ha hecho para que tu, El Príncipe Sesshomaru quiera dar las gracias??

-Padre, creo que no me has entendido- Sesshomaru miró a su padre ofendido e Inutaisho creyó entender el significado de esa mirada

-AHH! Ya veo. Bueno, si más no me equivoco debe estar por irse, así que puedes ir a darle "las gracias"

-No me tardo-Sesshomaru mandó una sonrisa tranquila a su padre, pero a penas hubo salido respiró aliviado

-Por lo menos la hará quedarse, es una gran adquisición para el ejercito, es una buena excusa, ya que Sesshomaru, al igual que yo no entiende sentimientos completa o parcialmente humanos, y eso le atrae, ojalá no todo termine como creo que lo har

Sesshomaru no iba a permitir que se fuera, no iba a dejarla ir, por primera vez experimentaba algo muy raro en él, no podía dejar de pensar en ella... desde que ella empezó a cuidarlo, empezó a sentir...al principio no sentía nada, ya que estaba inconsciente, pero después poco a poco empezó a recuperar sus sentidos, la oía, la sentía, percibía su olor y no le pareció nada molesto, incluso le divertía, le gustaba, se podría decir que hasta le excitaba, y aunque él ya estaba en condiciones para poder levantarse y mandarla al diablo, no podía, de poder si podía, pero...no quería, algo se lo impedía, algo que estaba fuera de su alcance, algo que no podía controlar. Por eso no despertó, él sabía que si despertaba ella se iría, tenía miedo de no volverla a ver, de no volver a sentir todo esto, pero no fue hasta que ella se expresó, había otro término, lastima que no se lo habían enseñado... sí, él anhelaba saber como decirlo, amar, si eso era, era amor, no sabia lo que era pelo le provocaba, curiosidad, por lo tanto lo atraía, no solo eso, ella... si ella también le atraía...por eso y talvez por algo más, no permitiría que se fuera

-Kyoshi, estás segura de lo que haces?

-Si al fin y al cabo ni siquiera sabe que existo, además él es un youkai como todos los demás, sólo seré un estorbo... una piedra en el camino, y no voy a esperar a que él me lo diga para irme.

-Tienes razón, no me esperes, si quieres irte vete, pero si tan sólo me esperas un poco yo te daré una razón para que no te vayas.

Sesshomaru estaba atrás de ella. Kyoshi no sabía que hacer, se encontraba pérdida y sorprendida, no podía mirarlo, no después de lo que dijo. Miró a Kaima, buscando apoyo, pero, ella ya se había ido. Solo estaban ellos dos. Parte de Kyoshi quería mirarlo, verle los ojos por primera vez, abrazarlo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo de su boca, pero otra sabía que era un imposible, un youkai nunca se fijaría en ella, pero lo que las dos partes querían escuchar era lo que Sesshomaru había venido a decir pero...nuestro youkai se paralizó, no podía mover la boca. Tenía en frente a la única persona que había amado en su vida y no podía decirlo, no podía decir cuanto la amaba. Kyoshi lo miró, estaba triste, decepcionada, bajo la mirada y salió del cuarto, pasó junto a Sesshomaru, y el...no pudo moverse, pero al verla irse le agarró del brazo, la miró, le acarició el rostro y le dijo

-No se que es amor, pero si esto no lo es no tengo la menor idea de lo que puede ser...Yo...-Sesshomaru trataba de recordar como se decía, pero Kyoshi se le adelant

-te amo también.

FASHBACK

- No puedo quedarme, es hora de irme- pero antes de que hiciera nada...

-Debería yo misma echarte a patadas de este lugar, se que le has hecho algo, lo se, es mi amiga si no vuelve, ten por seguro que te arrepentirás, pero al contrario de lo que debo de hacer te pediré que te quedes, solo porque gracias a tu visita Naraku se fue y ahora trama algo contra ti, puedo decir que me complace por lo que le has hecho, pero te puedes quedar esta noche, por tu seguridad.

-Me iré cuando el sol alumbre la tercera nube de la izquierda del cielo, Sango, no antes ni después. Naraku es secundario, no es mi prioridad.

-Te estaré observando, cuídate, no de Naraku, si no de mi, y probablemente también de mi hermano. Ahh por cierto no entiendo como Inuyasha puede llevarse tan bien contigo?

-Él al igual que yo somos diferentes en cuanto al lugar donde vivíamos.

LUNAS SABDISH & ANGLIK DJILAH: Mucha gracias x los reviews q mandaron. Esta vez el cap esta largo y ojalá no les aburra ni naa x el estilo. Grax otra vez y envien reviews pliss

Nos estamos viendo!!

Tsschüss


	5. Ya No ErEs NaDa PaRa Mí

**Capítulo 5: Ya no eres nada para mi.**

La noche transcurría tranquila, todos descansaban, bueno casi todos. Kyoshi no podía dormir, se encontraba intranquila, sentía que algo iba a pasar, algo no muy bueno para ella. La cuestión es que tan poco se iba a quedar despierta, estaba cansada y tenía que recorrer un camino largo mañana. Debía ahorrar energías así que decidió aunque sea cerrar los ojos…

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

- Kagome!! - gritó Sango con felicidad. Kagome había vuelto, pero había algo raro en su semblante, no se veía feliz ni triste, sino pensativa. Aunque trataba de esconderlo algo la molestaba o le asustaba. Sango lo notó y rápidamente intentó animarla. Inuyasha ya había sentido su presencia, pero claro como el es el hanyou, no iba a ir a verla, ella se fue así que ella vendrá! - pensaba (N/A:se moría de ganas de verla pero bueno es inu no?).

Kagome se acercó a dónde se encontraban todos, los saludó y se sentó.

- No está aquí - pensó Kagome - ¿qué me dirá si me ve?

- Dímelo tú… - Kyoshi ya había "despertado" la miró fríamente y se fue al río a tomar un baño. Kagome pusó por primera vez una mirada que no demostraba sentimiento alguno. Se le veía vacía y eso preocupo a todos. Fue tan obvia la mirada que estas dos se mandaron que hasta Inuyasha lo notó (N/A: no que sea tonto pero para esta clase de cosas puede llegar a serlo). Sango y Miroku se miraron, hicieron como una especie de mueca y se fueron, claro Shippou que había entendido todo (N/A: Bastante inteligente el chibolo) se fue con ellos. Kirara simplemente siguió a Sango. Todos se ocultaron detrás de un arbusto y se dispusieron a escuchar. (N/A: que solapas!!). Inuyasha miró a Kagome con cierta mirada acusadora.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Kagome estaba perpleja…Inuyasha no sabía que había pasado!!! Ni siquiera después de todo lo que ha visto. Kagome no sabía que hacer, aunque le dijera la verdad a Inuyasha no le creería. Kyoshi era mucho más importante para él…pero debía decir algo…

- Inuyasha…me quedaré hasta que encontremos a Kikyo, luego yo me iré…yo soy tan solo una intrusa… - su voz se apagó, se levantó y corrió. Debía estar sola, reflexionar, tranquilizarse sobretodo. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido aunque lo escondió muy bien. En ese momento se podía resaltar su expresión…era bastante similar a la de su hermano mayor…una mirada muy fría. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, por eso se levantó rápidamente a buscar a Kyoshi. Ella se encontraba al borde del lago. Sus pies tocaban el agua, se sentía muy muy bien, era bastante relajante, tenía que estar así ya que se avecinaba Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome? - Kyoshi estaba sorprendida, era la misma actitud, la misma expresión de Sesshomaru, incluso pudo sentir la misma frialdad en su voz. Kyoshi le daba la espalda, así que Inuyasha no notó su sorpresa. Kyoshi decidió voltearse y habló tiernamente

- Yo no le hice nada… - levantó la mirada y lo miró directamente a esos bellos ojos amarillos, los cuales expresaban confusión al encontrarse con los de Kyoshi. - solo le dije la verdad, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Por que te importa tanto alguien que tarde o temprano te va a abandonar - Inuyasha se quedó helado, a decir verdad, nunca lo había pensado, pero sonaba muy lógico. Kagome es del futuro, ella no lo dejaría todo por él… - es mejor no encariñarse, no crees?

Kyoshi cruzó la raya, se había dado cuenta de que los asuntos del pequeño Inuyasha ya no los podía resolver, había hecho mal en hablar con esa chica, ya que recién se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que ella despertaba en Inuyasha.

- El amor es realmente impredecible…

- Ahh??

- Lo dije en voz alta?? Jeje - Kyoshi se acercó a Inuyasha, le acarició la cara y lo abrazó con fuerza, fue ahí cuando Inuyasha comprendió…

FLASHBACK

- Por favor no me dejes

- No vas a estar solo, Sesshomaru va a estar siempre contigo, recuerda eso, además yo siempre voy a estar en tu corazón y tu lo estarás en el mío…te quiero mucho Inuyasha. - Se acercó a él, acarició su rostro y lo abrazó fuertemente. Lágrimas salieron de los ojos de los dos…Después de esa noche no la volvió a ver…hasta ahora

FLASHBACK

- Se va a ir… - pensó. Eso lo hacía muy triste, no la quería fuera de su vida, no quería que se fuera, no la dejaría ir…

- Hablaré con ella…si eso te hace feliz - Kyoshi le sonrió a Inuyasha, lo dejó y se fue. Inuyasha sintió que su corazón se encogía, y no podía dejar de repetirse que ella se iba a ir…de repente lo de Kagome no era tan importante…

CDE

- Quiero hablar contigo… - Kagome la miró con recelo, bueno, todos la miraron así

- ¿qué más quieres decirle? ¿qué quieres con ella ahora? - preguntó Sango bastante precavida.

- No Sango…iré - Kagome se paró y siguió a Kyoshi a travez de unos árboles no muy grandes pero si bastante frondosos. Llegaron a un pequeño claro y se sentaron en la sombra.

- Quédate…

CDE

- Jaken! - Sesshomaru había llegado al claro en dónde iba a descansar. Tanto floro lo tenía cansado.

- Amo bonito, ya me empezaba a preocupar!

- ¿Dónde está Lin?

- No se preocupe, la chiquilla está dormida

- Bien, yo haré lo mismo

- Pero amo es que usted no me piensa contar nada - Pero Sesshomaru ya se había ido. Se echó en la rama más alta de un árbol. Podía ver el campamento de Inuyasha desde ahí…, pero no a ella. Sesshomaru entendió

- Se va a ir - pensó - ¿qué debo hacer? ¿qué diablos debo hacer?!. No puedo dejarla ir, no como la primera vez, necesito respuestas, después ella puede hacer lo que se le de la gana con su vida!! - Sesshomaru se levantó y fue a dónde ella se encontraba, pero a mitad de camino la encontró. Ella también lo iba a buscar. Los dos bajaron, los dos querían lo mismo, respuestas…

- Lo que hiciste por el niño…fue realmente admirable - le dijo Kyoshi. Ella no podía alzar la mirada, ahora que estaban solos…no! No podía caer! Debía mantenerse fuerte y firme. - Gracias

- Mírame a los ojos - le dijo Sesshomaru , con la voz fría que lo caracteriza - ¿Por qué no me miras? No quiero nada de ti, nada contigo - Sesshomaru empezaba a perder el control. Todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados desde ese día salían de su corazón herido. - No debiste haber regresado!! No debiste haber venido nunca!! Yo.. yo.. te odio Maldita sea mírame a los ojos!! - Kyoshi levantó la mirada, estaba llorando

- Así es como me querías ver, no? - Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido, no quería lastimarla, él solo protegía su orgullo. No le gustaba verla llorar, le dolía…mucho. - Estás feliz?! Haber si te queda valor después de lo que me acabas de decir!! Dime es así como me querías ver??!! Ah??!! No te bastó con lo mucho que ya me has hecho sufrir!! Sabes… yo tambien te ODIO!!Te odio desde el día en que jugaste con mis sentimientos, en que me mentiste!! No te culpo de nada!! La idiota soy yo por haberte creído!!! Yo no merecía eso, sabes?! Parece que al final todos ustedes son iguales….

Sesshomaru no sabía a que se refería, ¿qué le había hecho él a ella? Al contrario ella lo dejó, ella jugó con él, ella lo manipuló.

- No tengo que quedarme aquí. De repente el venir si fue un error, no…. sabes, si fue un error, un error que no voy a volver a cometer… - Kyoshi se voltio y se disponía a irse, pero Sesshomaru la detuvo y con sus fuertes brazos rodeó su cintura. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, como antes…Podía percibir el cálido aroma de su pelo, siempre le gustó…siempre. Quería que el tiempo se detenga, no la quería dejar ir. Kyoshi estaba inmóvil, le gustaba sentir su pecho contra el suyo, poder tocar su larga cabellera, pero…de pronto…

FLASHBACK

- Él no quiere verte

- Quiero hablar con él a ti no te creo

FLASHBACK

- Suéltame SUÉLTAME!! Si crees que con ese abrazo vas a poder borrar todo el daño que causaste!! Eres un idiota!! Y parece que lo eres!! TE ODIO!!! YA NO ERES NADA… ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA PARA MI - y se desvaneció

Sesshomaru estaba quieto. Una lágrima por primera vez se deslizó por su bello rostro, no sabía el significado de dolor, hasta que ella se lo demostró - Debió haberle dolido mucho, tanto como a mí me duele, no entiendo…¿qué diablos pasa…pasó?, ¿Por qué todavía siento por ella, debería odiarla pero no puedo la amo …más que nunca. La necesito, ahora que ella está aquí, no debo dejarla ir, aunque ella me odie, yo aún la amo…debo saber lo que realmente pasó aquella noche en que nos separamos.

Kyoshi no se encontraba tan tranquila, lágrimas se deslizaban por su bello rostro, pero sobretodo no podía soportar el gran dolor que este encuentro le había causado. De la nada sintió un dolor punzante en la espalda, era muy fuerte, insoportable - no puede ser - pensó - no otra vez -

lo se, lo sé siento mucho la demora, pero me dio fuerte la falta de imagincación, podran perdonarme?? espero que si, porfas envien reviews


	6. El NuEvO mIeMbRo

**TITULO** ¿QUIEN ES KYOSHI?

**AUTOR:** LUNAS SABDISH Y ANGLIK DJILAH

**COMENTARIO : **OJALA LES GUSTE EL CAP XQ NO STA NADA MAL A DECIR VERDAD JAJAJAJAJAJA LEANLO PLISSS Y DJN AGLUNOS REVIEWS JEJE SORRY X LA DMORA S Q LA INSPIRACIÓN NO LLEGABA JEJE CUIDNC!

El dolor se había tornado insoportable, tanto que cayó y se golpeó la cabeza con una gran roca. Su cuerpo estaba tan débil que la herida que se acababa de hacer empezó a sangrar a montones. La sangre de una sacerdotisa demoníaca es muy especial y atrae a diferentes monstruos, ya que dice la leyenda que su sangre da nuevos poderes. Unos instantes después Kyoshi vio como un gran grupo de demonios se acercaban a ella y la rodeaban. Estos empezaban a pelear a su alrededor. Poco después perdió el conocimiento.

CDE

Inuyasha, que sucede?

No puede ser…

Rápidamente fue al lugar de donde provenía ese olor…

CDE

que?-pensó a la vez que desenvainaba su espada. Sesshomaru había decidido poco después seguirla, aumentó la velocidad al oler la sangre, la inmensa cantidad de sangre.

Los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo y sin pensarlo dos veces destruyeron a todos los demonios que la rodeaban. Los dos estaban sorprendidos al ver la cantidad de demonios que había y a la vez por el tamaño del nuevo lago de sangre formado. Terminaron pronto y entre los dos la llevaron al campamento de Inuyasha. No se hablaron en todo el camino ni siquiera se miraron. Todo en ese momento era ella. La gran y poderosa Kyoshi había sido lastimada gravemente. A ni uno de los dos se le ocurría una manera en la que ella podía haber salido tan lastimada.

Inuyasha hasta que vuelves! Donde te habías meti…-Kagome ahogo un grito, no por ver a Kyoshi en ese estado, sino por ver la expresión del rostro de Inuyasha, estaba desesperado y confundido, preocupado y nervioso. Sesshomaru tomó la misma expresión. Al parecer los dos se culpaban por esto. Coordinadamente la colocaron en el sleeping bag de Kagome y empezaron a recoger plantas medicinales y pararon la hemorragia con tal habilidad y rapidez y lo mas notorio es que lo hicieron sin ayuda. Al haber logrado parar la hemorragia Sesshomaru habló

El árbol sagrado podrá decirnos que le pasa. Nadie la atacó, al parecer ella se hizo esto…

No perdamos el tiempo vamos

La cargaron y se fueron. Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kagome estaban anonadados. Nunca los habían visto actuar así. Rápidamente montaron a Kirara y los siguieron. El viaje era largo. Hakudoushi entretanto había sido testigo de lo acontecido y no paraba de reírse. Ordeno a los insectos que le notificaran a Naraku lo que había pasado. Mientras que a otro grupo les ordenó que los siguieran. Él bien sabía que si querían que ella se les uniera debían atacar en ese mismo instante y eso es lo que harían. Kana llegó antes que ellos y con una fuerza totalmente renovada logró controlar el alma del árbol. Naraku mientras tanto había escondido su olor juntándolo con la de Kyoshi. Hakudoushi los seguía de cerca junto con Kagura. Kohaku se había quedado con Shippou escondidos en una aldea no tan lejana.

Los hermanos llegaron y era el momento que Naraku había estado esperando. La bajaron con delicadeza y se acercaron a hablar.

Árbol sagrado, recuerdas a Kyoshi, pues ella está en muy mal estado, quiero que me digas que es exactamente lo que Kuailong hizo con ella.-Inuyasha abrió los ojos, y miró con furia a su hermano, acababa de entender que Sesshomaru habñia ordenado que lastimaran a Kyoshi por medio de Kuailong. Poco después llegaron los demás, que escuchaban atentamente.

Eso solamente ella lo sabe Sesshomaru. Recuerda bien los hechos. Kuailong estaba enamorada de tu padre y al enterarse de que su aprendiz lo había asesinado quedó devastada. Pero lo que puedo decirles es como pueden curarla.

Habla árbol! De una buena vez!

Inuyasha…la paciencia es una virtud. Cojan una de mis hojas y colóquenla en la herida. Eso la aliviará y le proporcionará nuevas energías.

Inuyasha cogió una hoja y suavemente la puso sobre la herida. Luego la herida desapareció junto con la hoja. Pero un olor hediondo salió del árbol y poco después este se pudrió.

Una trampa-pensó Sesshomaru, desenvainó su espada y se colocó en frente de Kyoshi. Inuyasha luego hizo lo mismo. Al lado del árbol vieron una sombra…Kana. Encima de ellos Hakudoushi y Kagura y justo en frente de ellos…Naraku, el cual sonreía alegremente.

Jajajaja no pensé que fuera a ser tan fácil

Maldito! Que quieres ahora?

Inuyasha que hallas caído no me sorprende, pero tú Sesshomaru jajajaja si que te tiene ciego…

Cállate Naraku no tienes nada que hacer aquí

En eso te equivocas…verás ustedes (señaló a todo el grupo) me quitaron a Kohaku y tu Sesshomaru lo reviviste. Todos ustedes me quitaron a Kohaku el cual era valioso para mí. Y por haberme quitado a Kohaku, me siento obligado a devolverles el favor llevándome a alguien igual de valiosa…me llevará Kyoshi.

Ja quien te crees que eres No te dejaré

Dejaremos…

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se miraron y concordaron. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer y atacaron. Pero algo los detuvo un gran golpe que los hizo parar en seco. Kyoshi había despertado y los había atacado. Sus ojos usualmente verdes se tornaron amarillos. El demonio que llevaba dentro había salido y ese demonio era controlado por Naraku.

Bueno no hay que perder el tiempo no? Vámonos.

Naraku se elevó y se fue, siendo seguido por Hakudoushi, Kana. Kagura y ahora el nuevo miembro del grupo Kyoshi.


	7. LaS cArTaS dE kUaIlOnG

**TITULO** ¿QUIEN ES KYOSHI?

**AUTOR:** LUNAS SABDISH Y ANGLIK DJILAH

**COMENTARIO : **ESTA MUY BUENO AUNQEU JEJE NO ME ODIEN YA VAN A SABER POR QUE LO DIGO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Por cuánto tiempo más tendremos que cuidarla! No vieron lo que hizo! Logró detener el ataque de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru! No necesita de nosotros para cuidarla además…!

Cállate! La despertarás!- Hakudoushi no estaba de un muy buen humor-Ella es especial no sientes la gran fuerza que habita en ella? Ja pero…aún así también se siente un gran dolor que lleva conteniendo ya hace mucho. Naraku está vez si que se ha pasado de listo. Ha encontrado a un humano con un demonio adentro jajajajaja Un demonio que cree ser humano…

Explicate Hakudoushi…ella es un humano no un demonio? … no entiendo…

No…ella es una humana atrapada en el cuerpo de un demonio…

CDE

Maldita sea! La perdimos…-Inuyasha estaba descontrolado, extremadamente furioso. Atacaba a cualquier cosa, viviente o no, que se le interponía en el camino. No podía contener la furia y no podía evitar el sentirse culpable. Por el contrario Sesshomaru se mantenía callado, como si estuviera en otra parte. Parecía que no sentía nada, no pensaba en nada, pero prácticamente lloraba por dentro. Al parecer ésta vez si la había perdido…

Inuyasha...-Kagome se atrevió a abrir la boca-La encontraremos no te preocupes.

Inuyasha inmediatamente volteó y dirigió una mirada amenazante a Kagome.

Sesshomaru todo esto es tu culpa! Que hiciste! Que le hiciste! Ya es hora de que aclaremos las cosas.

Si…-habló Miroku-me parece que de esa manera sabremos que le pasó y como podemos ayudar..

No se metan! Esto solo entre nosotros! Ustedes vayan con Shippou y Kohaku y protéjanlos no vaya a ser que ese maldito ataque. Los veré después…

Con estas palabras Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se fueron. Kagome empezó a llorar. Inuyasha nunca le había hablado así y se sentía como un estorbo. A decir verdad todos se sentían así. No querían volver a sentirse de esa forma, así que hicieron lo que Inuyasha les dijo. Los hermanos llegaron a una cueva enorme. Sesshomaru sacó una pequeña piedra y la colocó en un espacio que había en uno de los muros de ésta. De pronto la piedra desapareció y los dos pasaron e ingresaron a un gran palacio. Una gran tropa los esperaba y todos desenvainaron sus espadas y recibieron a los dos…

Príncipe Sesshomaru y príncipe Inuyasha! Bienvenidos sean los dos!

Quiero ver a Kuailong ahora

Señor…ella acaba de fallecer

¿Cómo dices?

Si como hace 15 minutos…una especie de espíritu vino y se llevó su alma. Pero su aprendiz Columba está aquí, seguro que ella le contestará todas sus dudas.

Tráela de inmediato

Como usted mande. Síganme

El sirviente demonio los condujo a un cuarto, en donde había una pequeña mesa y dos asientos. Cada uno de ellos tomó uno y luego el sirviente se fue.

Sesshomaru explícame en don…

Este es el palacio de nuestro padre. Al morir nos lo dejó a nosotros. Claro tú eras pequeño y yo no quería saber nada de esta lugar, así que Kuailong lo tomó como suyo.

Por que me tratan como..

Si fueras un de nosotros? Ja, supongo que la culpa la llevó a obligar a los demonios puros tratar como iguales a los de tu clase.

Sesshomaru ¿qué pasó realmente? ¿de verdad fue Kyoshi la asesina de nuestro padre?

No…no lo sé. Siempre pensé que ella lo había hecho pero empiezo a pensar que me equivoqué.

Disculpen por haberlos hecho esperar…-Una jóven muy atractiva se sentó y dejó una bandeja con comida-sírvanse por favor. Creo que sé por que están aquí…respuestas que ojalá pueda contestar.

Qué le hizo esa maldita..!

Inuyasha! Déjame a mí… ¿De qué manera castigó Kuailong a Kyoshi? Supongo que has escuchado de ella…

Claro se rumoraba que era incluso mas poderosa que la mismísima Kuailong. Perdonen pero esta es una de las que no puedo contestar pero…-de entre su túnica sacó un pequeño libro-este es una especie de diario, no lo he abierto aún, no por que no quiera, sino por que no puedo. Verán está sellado por un conjuro, y sólo una persona que desee mucho saber el contenido de éste será capaz de abrirlo. Tomen.

Los dos lo sostuvieron por un rato y luego decidieron abrirlo al mismo tiempo. Una luz roja segadora iluminó el cuarto y de la nada el libro se abrió y cayó en manos de Inuyasha.

El libro quiere que tu lo leas…anda, se que esto no me incumbe así que me retiró espero que encuentren las respuestas que buscan.-Luego se escuchó el sonido de una puerta que se cierra. Inuyasha levantó la mirada y miró a Sesshomaru. Los dos tenían miedo de lo que podían encontrar. Por primera vez y sin la órden de su hermano Inuyasha abrió el libro y empezó a leer…

Pero…no es un diario! Son cartas! Cartas de nuestro padre para Kuailong!

¿Cómo dices?

Escucha…

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA YA PSSS SORRY SORRY NO ME ODIEN! JAJAJAJA PERO MIRA QUE EL PROX CAP LO SACO AL TOQUE JEJEJEJE PARA QUE LEAN PSS SEAN FIELES! JAJAJA CUIDANC!

**NATAKU6:** oie jajaja! Eres lo max! Dvras muxas gracias pss que haríamos sin ti! Jajajaja grax x la fidelidad de veras! Mucha bsot cuidat mujer!


	8. LaS nOtAs De InUtAiShO

**TITULO** ¿QUIEN ES KYOSHI?

**AUTOR:** LUNAS SABDISH Y ANGLIK DJILAH

**COMENTARIO : **Mmmm no se ustedes opinen esta vez pss jojoi REVIEWS!

**CAPITULO 8: LAS CARTAS DE KUAILONG**

Kuailong, nos han atacado nuevamente. Al parecer ese dragón se niega a tratar de vivir en paz, no tengo otra opción que atacar. Lo que me preocupa de todo esto es que tienen a un nuevo aliado, ell cual ya ha acabado con varias de mis tropas y varias de las aldeas, al cuidado de mi querida señora. Temo por la vida de esos humanos y por la vida de mi pequeño Inuyasha. Pienso atacar al amanecer, es la primera batalla seria de Sesshomaru y espero que lo bendigas y lo mantengas a salvo con tus oraciones. Deséame suerte.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos amarillos de Sesshomaru. Su padre lo quería mucho, se preocupaba por él. Estaba feliz, continuo entonces…

Amiga mía, te pido por favor que vengas. Te ofreceré la mejor estadía que hayas recibido, pero en el ataque Sesshomaru fue herido y ninguno de nuestros mejores ancianos han podido curarlo. Estoy empezando a pensar que lo perderé. Trae contigo también a la aprendiz de la que tanto hablas. Sálvalo por favor! Sé que debo ser fuerte pero…verlo en ese estado, yo ya no puedo soportarlo. No se que sería de mi sino estuvieras tú, sólo contigo me puedo darle lujo de mostrarme vulnerable. Una vez más te pido ayuda. Ven lo antes posible por que…no quiero perderlo.

Sesshomaru bajó la mirada y tomó algo del agua que estaba en la mesa. Luego Inuyasha le ofreció el libro para que él siguiera leyendo. El libro aceptó que Sesshomaru lo leyera, y así continuaron.

El recibir tu carta me animó bastante. Te lo agradezco. Bueno respondiéndola, Sesshomaru padece de una especia de fiebre fuerte. Hemos intentado ya bastantes métodos para hacerla bajar pero todos han sido en vano. Además no come ni bebe, se rehúsa a probar medicina alguna, ya que el tragar es demasiado doloroso, y se queja de dolores en el pecho, espalda y cabeza. Ya ha empezado a decir cosas sin sentido y temo que esté empezando a perder la razón. Ven pronto te lo ruego.

Debes venir! Acaba de caer inconsciente y ya lleva varios días así. Al principio pensamos que dormía pero ahora poco a poco su respiración, al igual que sus latidos disminuyen. A presúrate!

Esto es todo…

¿cómo?

Son todas las cartas de nuestro padre

Sesshomaru qué te pasó?

En ese ataque yo era el comandante de una de las legiones. Cuando estábamos dispuestos a ingresar en el castillo del Gran Dragón, cuando una especie de flecha me cayó en el brazo. Era caliente y me provocó un dolor instantáneo…recuerdo ver una sombra y el olor pertenecía a un humano…

Ya veo…que es lo que sige?

Bueno…algunas notas que mi padre le mandaba, pero son realmente cortas

Léelas anda

Kuailong confió en ti pero no sé si el curara mi hijo deba ser la prueba para tu aprendiz. Pero si eso es lo que crees conveniente yo confiare en ti. No me falles.

Con que Kyoshi, mi hijo está mucho mejor, ya no hay fiebre me informa ella. Es una joven realmente bella, espero que cuando Sesshomaru sane completamente pueda gustar de esa joven gracias por la ayuda.

Hoy fui a visitar a Sesshomaru y noté algo peculiar. Ella le pone un gran esmero al cuidar de él y no me creerás esto pero me di cuenta de que él ya despertó, sólo se hace el dormido. Jajajaja creo que al muchacho ya le gusto Kyoshi eso me hace realmente feliz.

Sesshomaru sonrió al recordar y se sonrojo también.

Esas son todas las notas. Toma es tu turno.

Mmm oye! Esto lo escribió ella! Escucha

Hoy hablé con Kyoshi, ya que me di cuenta que le pequeña se había enamorado de Sesshomaru. Ella admitió todo, pero al ver que Sesshomaru nunca despertaría había decidido rendirse y dejar que yo terminará con él. La pobre no sabe que él sólo se hace el dormido para estar con ella. Por eso voy a ir mas tarde a hablar con Sesshomaru. Espero que él sepa valorarla.

Kyoshi lo está ayudando con su rehabilitación y nunca había visto a Sesshomaru comportarse así, incluso jugó con su hermano y con ella esta tarde. Kyoshi es una chica buena, pero he notado que Najib la observa mucho y a la vez la molesta. Ella no ha dicho nada, ya que él es el mejor amigo de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño-maldito-pensó.

Vi algo que me sorprendió mucho, el gran dragón hablaba con Kyoshi en las afueras del reino. ¿Qué estará tramando? Luego vi como la garró del brazo y la lastimó. Después de eso él se fue y ella salió corriendo.

No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, justo después de la entrega de los colmillos encontramos a Kyoshi ensangrentada y a Inutaissho muerto. Esa maldita! Lo mató! Pero estoy segura que con esto no la volveremos a ver. La odio! La odio! Y éste castigo es perfecto para ella!

Hay algo aquí…una especie de envase con una sustancia muy extraña.

Déjame ver…

CDE

Pero aún así no entiendo… ¿qué es lo que la hace tan especial?

Kagura…no puedo creer que seas tan tonta! Lo especial en ella es que no tiene alma ella hace el "bien" por que se acuerdo de lo que eso era, pero jajajajaja Naraku ha encontrado la manera de que olvide que es el mal y que es el bien. Un demonio como ella anda perdido y sin un alma no debería ser capaz de sentir. Pero cuando una emoción fuerte se apodera de su ser, su corazón se confunde ya que no recuerda si ala alegría era buena o mala. Eso hace que su cerebro se paralice y provoque una especie de desmayo, en el cual ella trata de recordar que debe hacer, que debe seguir.

CDE

Esto no sirve de nada!

Espera mira atrás del envase hay algo…

Estuve equivocada todo este tiempo ella era inocente y éste será mi último lamento. Te entregó a ti Inutaissho mi alma que con ésta daga será arrebatada de mi cuerpo hoy. Pronto estaré contigo, mientras que ella, la pobre estará perdida. Las respuestas yacen sólo en ti y es ahí a donde me dirijo, para salvarla y tratar de redimir lo que le hice.

Se…suicido…

Debemos abrir la tumba de nuestro padre, pero antes hay algunas cosas que debes saber.

Acaso me contarás lo que pasó entre ustedes?

No puedo entender como es que hablo contigo ahora, pero si,al menos lo que recuerdo. Todo empezó esa mañana…

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE LO MEJOR ESPERA! AHORA SI DAMAS Y CABALLEROS LO QUE VERDADERAMENTE PASÓ ENTRE ESTOS DOS TORTOLITOS CREANME QUE ES MUY TIERNO! JEJEJEJE LLORARÁN! ESO ESPERO… JEJEJE


	9. QuErIdOs ReCuErDoS

**TITULO** ¿QUIEN ES KYOSHI?

**AUTOR:** LUNAS SABDISH Y ANGLIK DJILAH

**COMENTARIO : **DEMASIADO TIERNO! DEVERAS LLOREN LLOREN AUNQUE EN ALGUNAS PARTES JEJEJE UN TOQUE DEMASIADO MELOSAS ¡DEJEN ALGUNOS REVIEWS! Y PA LOS QUE LES GUSTA SHAMAN KING…MI FIC C LLAMA LA VISITA DE LOS GRANDES ESPIRITUS Y ES UN MATE DE RISA! ASI QUE LEANLO PSS!

**CAPITULO 9: RECUERDOS QUERIDOS…**

Esa mañana me encontraba emocionado, ya que por fin nuestro padre había decidido dejarme a cargo mi propia legión de youkais. Atacaríamos al amanecer, y yo me preparaba junto con Najib, el encargado de otra de las legiones. Nuestro objetivo era debilitar la defensa del gran castillo. Era simple y fácil e incluso no estaba nervioso. Llegó el momento de nuestra partida…no puedo…no puedo seguir, algo me bloquea. Vuelve a la aldea y espérame…hay algo que debo hacer.

De acuerdo

Dicho esto, los dos partieron en direcciones opuestas. Sesshomaru se dirigió al parque del palacio. Justo debajo de ese árbol…bien enterrado encontró una flor morada. Tomó el recipiente que se encontraba en el diario de Kuailong ya ahí exprimió la flor. Una sustancia morada salió y se junto con la blanca. Juntas se volvieron blanca y Sesshomaru la guardó. Luego tomó la dirección de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha!-Kagome estaba feliz-Como te encuentras?

No muy bien, escuchen pronto vendrá Sesshomaru preferiría que nos dejaran solos…

No importa-Sesshomaru había llegado-es mejor que ellos escuchen también.

Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippou cruzaron miradas. Kohaku se encontraba aún débil y descansaba en un rincón. Todos se sentaron y se prepararon para escuchar a Sesshomaru.

Después de tomar esto reviviré mediante sueños algunos recuerdos que ustedes deben conocer. No podrán hacerme preguntas por que estaré en trance.

Prosiguió a tomar la extraña bebida y segundo después cayó dormido.

Príncipe su padre desea verlo pronto.

Si por supuesto…

Crucé varias salas, mi padre se encontraba en la última.

Sesshomaru déjame decirte que estoy muy honrado en presentarte a tu nueva legión. Quiero que seas parte del ataque de esta noche. Estate listo al amanecer y ten cuidado.

Justo en frente mío un gran grupo de youkais entrenaba duró. Estoy feliz y emocionado, pero debo controlarme…

Gracias padre. Me retiro.

Me dirigí a mi habitación a prepararme, cuando Najib entró.

Sesshomaru me enteré hace poco. Felicitaciones! Con este nuevo ascenso ya podrás cortejar a la bella Kaima! Todos los youkais la quieren pero al parecer ella te quiere a ti! Jajajaja

No no lo creo ella no me llama la atención es como cualquier otro youkai.

Sesshomaru si sigues pensando así no encontrarás a nadie! Ja bueno hasta mas tarde! Yo si aprovecharé ésta oportunidad se encuentra ahora puliendo sus armamentos!

Siempre me pareció infantil pero admitía que Kaima era hermosa. El tiempo pasó rápido y ya era de madrugada. Nos encontrábamos cruzando el bosque que separaba los dos reinos, cuando sentí como un gran calor me invadía el cuerpo. Bajé la mirada y vi que una flecha había perforado mi pecho. Justo en frente una sombra culta entre los árboles y un olor inconfundible; un olor humano. Luego caí inconsciente. Recuerdo ver a mi padre y a varios soldados rodeándome. Sentí como mi propio padre me cargaba hasta el palacio, y también sentí a Kaima, la cual trataba de cuidarme. Recuerdo también ese dolor punzante que sentía…siento. Y a esa mujer a la nueva señora de mi padre, ella también estaba ahí, pero no estaba sola, sino con el hanyou, al cual envidio tanto…Inuyasha creo que se llama, tiene una madre y un padre yo no tengo nada. Pero hubo un día en especial sentí en menor cantidad el dolor, y un nuevo olor había sido hallado con mi nariz, era refrescante y adormecedor al mismo tiempo. Quería abrir los ojos ver a quien pertenecía, pero no podía. Con el pasar del tiempo, empecé a sentir la mejora en mi cuerpo. Recobraba todas mis fuerzas y mis sentidos y fue ahí, cuando escuché por primera vez su voz. Era delicada y suave pero autoritaria. Poco a poco me di cuenta de que cada vez que la escuchaba o la olía algo dentro de mí saltaba, ese sentimiento no era tan malo después de todo. Al principio me conformaba con escucharla hablarme, cantaba, contaba historias era fascinante e interesante. Pero pronto me di cuenta que eso no era suficiente, quería verla, contempla su rostro. Fue por eso que un día me decidí a abrir los ojos. Necesitaba una manera de distraerla, para que no sintiera que la observaba. Por eso me hice una herida profunda. Dolía bastante y ella se encontraba muy ocupada tratando de parar la hemorragia que no notó cuando abrí los ojos. Y ahí estaba ella. Era realmente hermosa, me había enamorado de su voz, de su olor y ahora de su rostro y de cada parte de su cuerpo. Me encantaba su cabello negro lacio y largo y sus impactantes ojos verdes. Todo, todo de ella me encantaba. Podía permanecer para siempre así, con tal de que ella me cuidara. Claro llegó ese día también…

¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-Se notaba que esperaba una respuesta por parte mía, pero no contesté.-Sabes...-tomó un paño y un envase con agua tibia y empezó a lavarme el rostro- me preocupas, ya deberías haber despertado… - Luego tomó una toalla y cariñosamente me secó...-yo...yo te quiero, parecerá tonto sobre todo por que no te conozco, no he hablado contigo pero no se- Mi corazçon palpitaba mas fuerte, pero aún así mantenía el control. Luego sentí como su rostro se acercaba al mío, me puse nervioso, pero me calme al sentir el contacto de su mano en mi rostro. Lo acarició varias veces y me gustó mucho. - si no despiertas tendré que irme ya que no habrá nada más que yo pueda hacer, así que yo no quería irme sin probar tus ... -acercó su rostro más al mío. Era lo que tanto había ansiado pero de pronto una lágrima cayó en mi rostro. –no... -agachó la mirada- debo irme. Estaba helado…se había ido. Estaba tan desesperado que olvidé todo. Abrí mis ojos y me levanté de la cama e incluso…- KYOSHI!. Ella no volvió. De la nada una rosa cayó de mi túnica. Estaba sorprendido, ella la había colocado y yo no me había dado cuenta. Era una blanca. La examiné era bonita, pero no entendía el significado de ésta.

Significa amor secreto…será mejor que te vistas, claro para que hables con tu padre, y luego le pidas que se quede. Ojalá la alcances Anda Apúrate!

No lo pensé dos veces me cambié rápido y fui al encuentro de mi padre, el cual se encontraba en sus habitaciones.

Sesshomaru, me alegro al verte mejor

Si padre, quería saber ¿Qué fue de la mujer que me cuidó?

Bueno, al tu estar ya curado, no había más razón para retenerla aquí. Estuvo cuidando te día y noche y..

¿Cómo? Acaso el sabe que yo ya estaba curado-pensé-…Kuailong le dijo!-ya hablándole a mi padre-Se fue...¿a dónde?

No lo sé, pero ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Yo sólo quería darle...-debo pensar en algo cualquier cosa- las gracias

Las gracias, tu dando las gracias, mandaré a esa mujer a decapitar!

Me asusté, ya que mi padre siempre habla en serio-Porque?

Que te ha hecho para que tu, El Príncipe Sesshomaru quiera dar las gracias?

Padre, creo que no me has entendido- Lo miré ofendido a ver si lograba que entendiera que debía de dejar de hacer preguntas.

AHH! Ya veo. Bueno, si más no me equivoco debe estar por irse, así que puedes ir a darle "las gracias"

No me tardo-Nunca había corrido tan rápido! La busqué por todas partes. Fue justo cuando pasaba por los cuartos de los soldados que escuché su voz. Me emocioné tanto, sigilosamente me acerqué a la puerta y escuché de lo que hablaba.

Kyoshi, estás segura de lo que haces?-Era la voz de Kaima una de sus mentores.

Si al fin y al cabo ni siquiera sabe que existo, además él es un youkai como todos los demás, sólo seré un estorbo... una piedra en el camino, y no voy a esperar a que él me lo diga para irme.

Tienes razón, no me esperes, si quieres irte vete, pero si tan sólo me esperas un poco yo te daré una razón para que no te vayas.-Esas palabras me salieron de la boca sorpresivamente. No había pensado en que razón le iba a decir, pero fue un impulso el decirle eso. Estaba completamente paralizado, y ahora que diablos iba a hacer? Me perdí en mis pensamientos no despertaba, pero de repente fue la expresión de su rostro que me devolvió a la tierra. Estaba triste, más que triste decepcionada y no podía evitar el sentirme herido al verla así. Se lo quería decir: Esas dos palabras, esas dos que seguro harían que se quedara…Pero ella fue más rápida, bajó la mirada y estaba dispuesta a cruzar la puerta, pero a penas ella pasó por mi lado mi brazo la detuvo…

No se que es amor, pero si esto no lo es no tengo la menor idea de lo que puede ser...Yo...-No recordaba las palabras. Me ahbía trabado. Este era un momento decisivo para mí pero otra vez ella se me adelantó

te amo también.

Y la vi sonreír, y sonreí yo también. Tomé la iniciativa ésta vez y la abracé y luego vino el beso. Lo había esperado por tanto tiempo. Sus labios eran suaves y los movía con ternura. Escuchamos unos pasos de repente y un fuerte sollozo. Nos hizo parar y seguidamente entró Kuailong.

Kyoshi que ha pasado con Kaima?

Yo lo entendí al instante…Kaima sentía por mí y yo había declarado mi amor a otra persona. No me arrepentí en ese momento, sólo pensé que era feliz muy feliz por que ella ya era mía! Y solo mía. La podría tener entre mis brazos cuando quisiera no tendría que fingir más. Ah! Ahí se me ocurrió. Salí corriendo del cuarto y fui directamente al jardín…Luego retorné. Para esto Kuailong ya se había ido. La miré directo a los ojos y le di la rosa, ésta vez una roja…de amor eterno y apasionado. Ella sonrió nuevamente y me abrazó con fuerza. Después solo recuerdo lo bien que se sentía, tener a esa persona que tanto amas entre tus brazos y la felicidad que provoca.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**YEIIII! ESTA ES LA PARTE UNO POR SIA! AUN FALTAN BASTANTES RECUEDOS! JAJAJAJAJAJA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PSS CUALKIER PROBLEMA ORTÓGRAFICO O GRAMATICAL MIL DISCULPAS! JEJEJE GRAX X LEER DEJEN REVIEWS PSSS NO SEAN FALLA!**

**NaTaKu6: puxa pss jajajaja si ers lo max! bien humild jajajajaja pro ojala puedas mpzar uno nuevo pss una cosa xq nataku? s x soul hunter? jeje solo qria sabr GRAX x cr fiel leal cn nosotras jajajajajaja! sig mandando reviews no nos cansams d scuchar tus opinions n serio!**

**MiChIyO: Grax x escribir de verdad! senos fiel jajaja promtms scribir rapido jajajaja no djs d leernos pss y son los reviews como los q tu mandas los q nos da ganas d scribir cada vz + rapido pa q disfrutn jajajajajajaja**

PARA TODOS TB C ACPTAN CRITIKS AHH NO CREO Q ESCRIBAMOS TB! TB IDEAS! LQM! BAIS CUIDNC Y Q LES GUST cualkier cosa agregnm al msn bais


	10. QuErIdOs ReCuErDoS 2

**TITULO** ¿QUIEN ES KYOSHI?

**AUTOR:** LUNAS SABDISH Y ANGLIK DJILAH

**COMENTARIO : **PARTE DOS DE LOS GENIALES RECUERDOS DEL PAPASOTE DE SESSHOUMARU SEGURO QUE LES GUSTA WENO…+ LE VALE! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA REVIEWS PLISSSS

**CAPITULO 10: RECUERDOS QUERIDOS…(PARTE 2)**

La semana pasó rápida y tranquila. Mis músculos y huesos me dolían por los ejercicios que Kyoshi me obligaba a hacer. Claro, todo era parte de la recuperación, pero aún así no quería hacerlo. Quería que ella se quedará a mi lado, cuidándome como lo había hecho hasta ahora pero había escuchado de que mi padre quería que ella se quedará, y en ese caso solo habían dos opciones: convertirse en mi esposa o volverse otro peón de mi padre, lo cual no iba a permitir. Pasaba todo el día con ella me ayudaba a pararme y a saltar y poco a poco empecé a recuperar la fuerza de mi piernas y brazos. El tiempo de la despedida se acercaba y cada vez me volvía mas arisco. Ella no tenía razones para quedarse y a menos de que fuera a ser mi esposa Kuailong no la dejaría quedarse. No quería que fuera un general, ya que estaría en peligro constante, pero tampoco estaba listo para comprometerme…tenía mucho pero mucho miedo…

Te amo…-Abrió sus ojos verdes y me miró con ternura. Estaba feliz, sólo quería detener el tiempo tenerla ahí en mis brazos, bajo ese gran árbol. Luego me besó. Fue uno lento y sincero. Me puse triste. Solo pensaba "no digas nada no digas nada" pero- Debo partir al anochecer. Ya soy toda una sacerdotisa y debo abandonar el hogar de mi maestra y esparcir mis conocimientos así que no me olvides tenme siempre en tu corazón, prometo volver…-Se soltó de mis brazos, se paró, volteó y me sonrió. Luego se fue…se fue. Me quedé inmóvil. Así de fácil la había perdido, y de pronto un sentimiento de rabia apareció en mi corazón. Ella se fue Ella se fue Ella se fue, no lloró, no me abrazó, no me quiere, solo fui uno más! Corrí tan rápido como pude y llegué a su habitación sigilosamente y escuché una especie de lamentos, sollozos muy bajos, casi no los escuchaba. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella, vulnerable como la primera vez que la vi en ese cuarto. Lloraba, pero rápidamente su cubrió la cara.

Sucede algo?

No te vayas…

No hay nada que me ate a este lugar-Empezó a sollozar y su voz era se volvió mas suave, intentaba cubrir el dolor de sus palabras.-O si lo hay?-levantó la vista y vi como sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas. Tuve el impulso de abrazarla, besarla, consolarla tenerla cerca mio, pero me contuve. Es ahí cuando la vi bien. Era realmente hermosa, había algo en ella, que me volvía loco. Me le acerqué tome entre mis manos su rostro y la besé apasionadamente luego poco a poco bajé mis manos por toda su espalda y pude sentir sus brazos rodeándome fuertemente. Esa tarde fue hasta ahora la mejor de mi vida. Le demostré mi amor, de una manera, que nunca había imaginado. Fue maravilloso. Pude sentir el calor, y el sudor que provenía de su cuerpo. Pude escuchar la agitación en su voz y nuestra respiración que se intensificaba al avanzar. La amaba con todo mi ser y habían momentos en que parecía que era un sueño. Se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, tan…bello. Me gustaba abrir los ojos de vez en cuando y verla, contemplarla completa, todo su cuerpo, sus ojos, su sonrisa. Quería absorber todo de ella. Me encantaba cuando que ella me demostrara el placer que le daba. Quería darle todo. No tenía miedo y no quería que acabara. Lo mejor de todo fue que al terminar la tenía ahí, a mi lado y fue ahí cuando lo entendí.

Te amo Kyoshi te amo tanto…quiero que seas mía, se mi esposa

No tengo que responder eso jaja-y me besó.

Luego de darle un beso en la frente y verla acurrucarse entre mis brazos, dormí.

Escuché un ruido extraño y abrí los ojos.

Pero que diablos!

Príncipe Sesshomaru su padre ha muerto

Mi primera reacción fue voltear y ver a Kyoshi, pero ella no estaba.

Eso no es todo señor, hemos hallado al culpable o mejor dicho a la culpable…

No puede ser, pensé. Me vestí y me dirige al lugar del hecho. Ví con horror el cadáver de mi padre y al lado a Kyoshi en el piso embarrada de sangre. Corrí y le levante con delicadeza, acaricie su rostro, pero pronto me di cuenta de que la sangre no era suya, sino de mi padre. Ahí la solté y ella despertó, me miró y sonrió, levanto su mano y me acaricio el rostro. Luego noté su cara de sorpresa al ver que su mano estaba llena de sangre y al voltear vio a mi padre muerto. Se levantó pronto…

No entiendo…que sucede aquí?

No te hagas la inocente maldita! Tu lo mataste!

Pero Kuailong! Como puedes decir eso? Sabes que yo no sería capás! Sesshomaru diles! Yo estuve contigo recuerdas

Me miró desesperada, pero un gran frío me invadió y me fui, simplemente me fui. Paré frente al cuerpo de mi padre y no estaba triste, sólo furioso, furioso conmigo mismo ya que gracias a mí mi padre estaba muerto. Pero luego noté algo en el cuerpo de mi padre una rosa una rosa roja…Kyoshi pensé. Caminaba por el castillo en dirección a mí cuarto, cuando en el pasadizo una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Sesshomaru que es lo que ha sucedido?

Era la humana, mi "nueva madre" y mi hermano…

Inutaisho ha muerto mujer. Sugiero que te lo lleves-señalé a Inuyasha-y lo protegas, por que esto es solo el principio…

Luego seguí. Al llegar a mis habitaciones Najib me esperaba con Kaima y un grupo de soldados.

Joven Sesshomaru, que debemos hacer con la traidora?

Anda Sesshomaru dinos! Debemos matarla por lo que ha cometido! Matarla!

Kaima aprésala en un calabozo. Todos los demás retírense. Najib…debo hablar contigo

Kaima y el grupo de soldados desaparecieron por el corredor.

Tengo que pedirte un favor Najib, ya que tu me avisaste de la traición de Kyoshi, quiero pedirte que le digas...

Sesshomaru, ella es una traidora no me pueden ver hablando con ella.

no pasara nada, quiero que le digas que DEBE dejar el clan pero que lo haga al pasar la media noche, y que no vaya sola...

no puedo acompañarla

calla, dile que no ira sola que espere por mi.

pero tu eres el lider del clan, no puede abandonar esta responsabilidad.

no me importa en absoluto este clan, es mi deseo estar con ella, este o no en el clan.

como digas Sesshomaru

Luego el desapareció. Otra vez me quedé yo solo en mi cuarto. Pensaba y pensaba en lo rápido que habían pasado las cosas. Pero no tenía dudas, la amaba e iría con ella, aunque ella fuera culpable. No me importaba, quería volver a sentirme así. Empaqué algunas cosas y la esperé por dos horas en el árbol. Nunca llegó. Me empezaba a desesperar, de repente algo le había pasado o no le habían dado el mensaje y se había ido pero…

Sesshomaru! Kyoshi dijo que se iria sin tiya que ella no tiene sentimiento alguno hacia ti, no desea verte ni hablarte mas, lo lamento.

si esa es su decisión la respeto, volvamos al castillo

Algo me decía que ella quería venir, pero fue poco después de que me enteré de que Kaima, había sido testigo de una escena que me hizo odiarla, pero solo por un momento.

Salió de su habitación con una bata y vi al general dragón hablando con ella. No pude escuchar lo que decía, pero él le dio una daga la misma que tenía su padre en el pecho…

Me causó dolor después, no era ira era dolor, me había traicionado, me había utilizado, para acercarse a mi padre y asesinarlo. Estaba frustrado. Tenía que salir de esa lugar. Los recuerdos que me traían eran demasiado perturbados. Traje a Jaken, mi fiel sirviente conmigo, y desde ese día prometí nunca más sentir algo por alguien más…nunca más…

Unos momentos después, Sesshomaru despertó, Inuyasha se le acercó y le extendió la mano. Sesshomaru estaba confundido pero algo lo impulsó a darle la mano. Se le veía triste muy triste.

Fueron años después que escuché que el general dragón había sido muerto el mismo día que mi padre.

Eso es confuso, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Por ahora debemos encontrar a Kaima, ella estaba involucrada en esto ah! Y también esa sacerdotisa, de la que te encuentras enamorado…

Kikyo? ¿para qué la necesitamos?

Las sacerdotisas se conocen ya sean demoníacas o no…y ellas dos compartían una gran amistad…

pero qué hay de la diferencia de edades?

no lo se, pero creo que tiene que ver con la esencia y creo que esa Kikyo la tiene, ya que la primera vez que la vi, sentí una especia de escalofríos, la cual sólo me provocaba Kyoshi.

Espera! Naraku puede usar a Kyoshi para matara kikyo!-se atrevió a agregar Miroku.

Tienes razón debemos separarnos y buscarlas. Inuyasha, ve tu con ellos y busca a Kikyo yo iré por Kaima…

Sesshomaru exactamente ¿cuál fue tu relación con Kaima?

Fuimos amantes por un buen tiempo. Nos encontraremos aquí dentro de tres días…Averigüen lo más posible…por favor

CDE

Ha despertado! Naraku Hakudoushi ya está despierta!

Kyoshi te encuentras bien?

Si, quienes son ustedes?

Somos tu familia mi querida Kyoshi acaso no lo recuerdas?

Claro que si! Pero como…

Naraku…no sabes lo preocupados que nos traias!debes cuidarte mejor!

Lo haré

Por ahora, toma este té de yerbas

Claro

Las hojas de ese té provenían del árbol sagrado y le darían a Naraku el control sobre Kyoshi una vez más. Naraku, al ver que se bebió todito la dejó descansar por un rato más. Apenas se fue ella escupió el líquido en una vasija y lo botó en unas plantas. Se alistó y empezó a pasear por los corredores de aquel lujoso lugar. Era bastante grande, y fue ahí cuando vió una pequeña figura. Le llamó la atención. Era Hakudouschi. Había algo en ese pequeño que le ponía la carne de gallina. Él le recordaba algo muy malo que pasó en el pasado, le traía nostalgia, el cual venía también con un gran dolor de cabeza.

¿No deberías estar descansando?

Ya tuve suficiente…¿Quién eres?

Hakudouschi, hijo de Naraku y por lo tanto tu hijo

Por supuesto ¿qué es lo que hacemos aquí?

Esperando la llegada de nuestros enemigos…regresa a tu habitación, descansa un poco más, todavía no estás del todo bien jeje mamá

Tienes razón hijo mío…

Kyoshi ya se había dado cuenta de la treta, era ingeniosa, pero tenía un gran defecto, sin la bebida no confundiría las cosas y no caería. Se dirigió al cuarto y se acostó, estaba aún cansada, y no podía dejar de recordar al gran dragón y su pequeño altercado esa tarde…

CDE

Te dije que yo te buscaría…debes ir pronto a la aldea del sur, justo la que se encuentra al pie de una gran volcán. Sesshomaru ya se ha dirigido en esa dirección…Ya sabes que hacer…

Claro que si, Te informaré luego

GRAX A TOOS X SEGUIR LEYENDO AUN ASI DEJEN REVIEWS NO NOS KNSAMS DE LEERLOS! JAJAJAJAJAJJA

NaTaKu6: Merci! Jejeje recien toy mpzando clacs jeje grax x ser tan fiel como los demas! Jajajajajaaj cuidate muxo!

CUIDANC TOOOSSS MUXO! L.Q A TOSSSS!

NO SE PIERDAN

STAY IN TONE!


End file.
